Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-24801697-20180910102505/@comment-24801697-20180911115437
I hate the "3 Episode rule". I've got plenty of examples to cite from Cowboy Bebop to One Piece, One Piece especially. "Keep watching, eventually you will like it!" - they said. Well it comes as no surprise that if you watch/ read something bad long enough you get into the story regardless of what you think of the things that annoy the ever-loving-shit out of you. I like One Piece, but I also still absolutely hate the loving Hell out of it, the thing I hate most about One Piece is the depiction or lack-thereof the expression of emotions portrayed to the viewer that characters fear the possibility of death, it didn't have that until the Battle of Marineford sadly so you can guess my inevitable loathesome hatred for One Piece (If a series is going to go on lacking something while telling the story and then eventually attempt to add that lack of something and do a sloppy or half-ass job of portraying it, this pisses me off even more). If Ainz is never going to express or be portrayed as worried about being stuck in the game world then you're telling me to do the same thing with Overlord as I was told to do with One Piece. I don't care how nit-picky people think this is of me, it's inevitable that people like me exist in this world that will tell you at just a single glance whether or not they'll like something without ever having to try it. I don't need to suck dick in order to be able to tell you that I don't like sucking dick nor whether or not I'd like being gay or bisexual, so stop telling people like me to give things a "chance" when they already had their one-episode rule chance to do just that in getting people hooked onto something. If it was a great story then it should've highlighted that instead of spending 18 fucking minutes of the episode showing the characters talking about the end of the MMORP while neglecting to give the viewer important information to digest. You can't just throw a character into a different world without there being some kind of "What the fuck?" expression being portrayed, anyone who thinks this actually works to tell a story to advance a plot is an idiot. What I want out of anime is consistency to be relateable to the real-world while at the same time being a fantasy world. I can't relate to an anime universe if there is no fear of death. "What happens if I die, can I respawn just like in the game?" They don't seem to question this possibility at all and continue not fearing the possibility of death being an ultimate end with no chance of continuation, that's the whole point of an MMORPG in the first place and why it's so popular, there's no harsh or hard ending to if you die you have to start over from square-one at level 1 all over again and work your way back up or it just ends when you die once and there's no do-overs. There isn't even an explanation regarding how Ainz got trapped in the game world in the first place, there's no SAO version of "NetGear" in Overlord that I know of so this plot hole is just completely and utterly flawed to the point where inconsistency is just a ridiculous irrelevance. As far as I give a damn all I know about Ainz is that he played his online game on a simple computer mouse & keyboard. The difference between Overlord & How Not to Summon a Demon Lord is that at least Diablos sudden transportation to a different world was explainable that he was summoned there by an oppai wood elf and a pettanko catgirl, summoned there in his Demon Lord avatar from his MMORPG game, it was the right level of ridiculousness that at least didn't inconveniently skip over how the asshole got transported to the game world or alternate world. And I don't need Overlord fan service to get hooked on the series either, the lewd aspects of an anime can only get you so into the "plot" of an anime for as far as you're willing to tolerate the bs story-telling or lack-thereof. A lewd character can't keep you interested into loving the Best Girl if the story fails to hook you into wanting & watching more. Domestic na Kanojo (a manga) also had this problem. It got me hooked first-think but then the author screwed up when she turned a like-able character into a potential rapist after eating Whiskey Bon Bons, it's a stupid plot cliche to advance a plot that has never worked out so well simply because the author refuses to move it on to the next stage where the character depicted are at least expressing the very real fear of it happening again, to at least be wary to keep the character away from Whiskey Bon Bons or away from any-such sort of alcohol that can induce the potential rapist behaviors. But no, the characters were written and depicted as being completely ignorant of the fact that such an event happened. Sorry if this wall-of-text rant went off-topic and full of incoherent rambling but I felt that highlighting examples was the best way to explain my disdain for these things. You're not going to get me to keep watching something on a "3-Episode rule" if there is never going to be a point in the series where the things that irk you are going to be explained. Even a half-assed attempt might help alleviate that to be itnerested in wanting to watch more just to see what the inconsistence in the story can tell you but if it's not going to do a damn thing to give you the information you're looking for then you're just telling me to waste my time. Why should I dump more than a week of time of my life if I'm just going to hate it even if I end up loving a Best Girl? The Best Girl isn't going to make me love a series no matter how ecchi or lewd it is, especially if the protagonist is undeserving of such devotion.